


Chocolate Kiss

by rockinghorse



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Slight Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinghorse/pseuds/rockinghorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard sneaks into Lee's trailer and leaves him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kiss

“Arrrrrrgh what a fool! A fucking fool!”

Richard was tempted to kick something really hard as he yelled at himself, hands gripping at his hair. For one whole week he had thought his love was unrequited after all; but it turned out that it was really his own carelessness that had ruined it for him.

The facts were these: Last week, he had sneaked into Lee’s trailer to put a beautifully-wrapped box of chocolates there. The next day, Lee was as friendly as usual but said nothing about the gift. Richard had downed two cans of beers that night - he would have loved to get more drunk, but the professional side of him did not allow that, considering they all had to get up early for an important scene the following morning - and told himself it was not a big deal, he could manage to remain friends with Lee no matter how lovely the American was, and no, he would never lose control and try to kiss him under any circumstance.

But this evening, as he dragged his exhausted body back to his own trailer, he noticed something that looked fairly familiar underneath the cupboard.

Of course it would look familiar. It was the card that was supposed to go with that box of chocolate and in which Richard had poured his heart out - he always prefered old-fashioned ways when it came to love confession - but obviously it had remained in his trailer instead. No wonder Lee had showed no response whatsoever; he had absolutely no idea who had sent him that gift!

Richard could only hope Lee had not thought that he was stalked by some weirdo.

Now, what to do with the card? Go straight to Lee’s trailer and give it to him? “Yeah yeah, it was me who left that box of chocolate at your place. And I somehow dropped the card. Hope it didn’t surprise you too much, haha.”

No, it just wouldn’t do. For certain he could just sneak into the trailer again and put the card somewhere, creating an illusion that it had been there all the time. But Richard had somehow lost both his courage and energy to do that. All he could do was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

But at least he would still have his chance.

****  
  
  


He did not mean to give up, really. It was just that he had yet to figure out how to do it. _I’d come up with something tomorrow_ , he kept telling himself. Yet days passed, and he came up with nothing at all. He could very well blame the tight shooting schedule for his inaction, but deep down he knew he was just being a coward.

_Fuck it all_ , he thought as he returned to his trailer as downcast as he had been at any other night over the past week. However, as soon as he turned on the lights, his frustration turned into surprise.

On the small table at which he usually had a quick meal, there stood a bottle of wine and a pair of elegant wine glasses.

Richard threw his coat on the chair, went up to the table and held up the bottle.

_Shiraz, flavours of rich dark chocolate and cherry, with creamy vanilla notes_ \- the label read.

He did not have much time to be bewildered by this unexpected gift, for only seconds later his phone buzzed, notifying him of a new text message.

He was sure his heart just stopped when he saw the name on the screen.

Lee.

He gulped, fingers shaking slightly, and touched the screen for the message.

_The chocolates last week, were they from you?_

It said. A photo of the said box of chocolates was attached.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god._ Phone in hand, Richard paced around his trailer in agitation, coming up with a dozen different ways of responding to the message - funny, cheeky, sassy, dry...but he ended up picking the simplest option:

_Yes_.

He got a response almost immediately after he pressed the “send” button.

_Open the door pls?_

Richard blinked and stared at the message stupidly. It took him more than a few seconds before he realized Lee must be at the door. He rushed to open it, on the way hitting his knee hard on the corner of the cupboard. He winced and cursed under his breath but did not stop.

He flung the door open and Lee was indeed right there, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face that reminded Richard of Ned the Piemaker (yes, he had a marathon viewing session of all episodes of the show on a certain weekend and no, Lee knew nothing about it).

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They faced each other awkwardly for a few seconds and finally Lee broke the silence, blushing a little as he said without preamble, “I was thinking, you know, maybe chocolate wine was a good idea, it’s ro - I mean, together with the glasses it look pretty on the table, doesn’t it…?” He did what Richard secretly dubbed as the “Ned’s eyebrow thing” and added, “May I come in?”

“Oh!” Richard mentally slapped himself for forgetting his manners. “Yeah, sure, of course, do come in.”

Lee spoke again as he stepped in. “The chocolates you gave me - they’re delicious by the way - at first I thought it was some prank the crew members played on me. But for days nobody said anything about it, so I began to think maybe it was meant to be a confession.”

He turned to look at Richard. “It was a confession, right?”

Richard took a deep breath, walked up to a shelf and drew the card out from under a pile of books.

“This was meant to go with the chocolates, but it must have slipped out of the box somehow...”

He felt heat creeping up his cheeks.

Lee took the card and, after reading but a few lines, turned as bright red as Richard felt sure he himself just did. They must be quite a scene, two grown men blushing like teenagers in a tiny trailer which barely left enough space for both of them to try to hide their shyness..

“Hmmm.” That was the only comment Richard got from the American. As Lee turned away from him, Richard felt a sudden pang of fear - did he offend him by his horrible choice of words?

But Lee was only moving over to the table. Producing a corkscrew from his pocket ( _he was obviously well prepared for all these_ , Richard realized much later when he could finally think straight), he uncorked the bottle of wine, poured the content into the two glasses and handed one to Richard.

“Here you are,” he clinked their glasses. “A toast to celebrate we’re official.”

Upon this happy announcement he gave the older man a feathery kiss on the lips, to which Richard responded by grabbing his collar, pulling him in for a longer, deeper kiss. Somehow both of them managed not to spill their drinks.

That night Lee did not return to his own trailer. It was not planned for - they were both needed for another intense training session the next day. But life is full of the unexpected, and this time it was thanks to a question asked by Richard.

“How did you find out it was me?”

“Well...because I wanted it to be you.”

A kiss.

“That’s all?”

“And you were single.”

“Luke’s single, too.”

A soft chuckle.

“Luke isn’t the type going for romantic chocolate gifts. He’d just pin down whoever he falls for and kiss them hard.”

 

A pause.

 

“Uh-huh. You know what, Lee?”

“What?”

“Pinning down whoever you fall for and kiss them hard - I can do that too.”

So he did just that - and much more.


End file.
